


A Better Future

by Canarii



Series: Time Will Crawl [4]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, episode tag 3x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please make sure we get tomorrow<br/>All this pain, all this sorrow<br/>I demand a better future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Future

She gets there too late. But to her credit, timing these things is always nearly impossibe to get perfectly. She ends up on the wrong side of town, and on the less favourable side of the public transportation system. When the cab gets within a block she hands over an undeterminate bundle of fare without even looking and gets out, bolting to the scene.

 

11: 43, three minutes late already. But it's three minutes she can spare because it's already over. The car's already in the water, belly up and flooded. They would say that the body must have been carried away by the current, or trapped under a fall somewhere, never to be found. It's over and the mourners are already beginningto gather in shocked disbelief on the bank.

She's late but it doesn't matter, this isn't about changing history, it's about holding the glue of the future together. It's just documentation and archival, in the end, temp secretary for time and space. The cars are gathering, so she hasn't much time now, but their eyes are on the water, and if anyone notices the young woman high on the bank, they don't say anything.

The shutter clicks once, and she steals the moment, before stealing away. She prints it in grayscale, because black and white shows pain in a way technicolour can't, and it only feels appropriate. She didn't have to ever meet Sam Tyler to know he was important. He was just one man, but the chain of events he would set off by simply existing would change the course of lives for five decades. So what happened in that time, must always happen, even if it sometimes required a bit of help. She was starting to see things that way now.

She couldn't say when, but at some point some moments started to feel different than others. (And here she thought all that fixed and flux talk was jsut more wibbly wobbly.) She was changing all right, and sometimes loseing perspective and gaining it were impossible to distinguish.

Getting the photo into the file was quite a bit more difficult. By the time she'd found her way to the necessary decade, it was already 1983, and Alex has already commandeered the file in question. That and she'd had to find ways to dodge herself long enough to get anywhere near CID. But somehow she finds a way, she always does. Sally Sparrow, patching up the cracks, nothing unusual then.  



End file.
